


对话框

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一个奇怪的设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 当他们的所思所想暴露无遗。





	对话框

Spock侧身的角度和方向精准地使他的脑袋避开了下坠的“对话框”——这是他的同事间流行的叫法，而Spock选择对这个不精确命名做出让步。白色的方框在触地的一瞬间分裂开来，化作无数微小的碎片消失在空气中。

通讯官发出了失望的嘟囔声旋身回到操控台，在那里没有令人丧气的瓦肯人，一切都在她优雅双手的掌控之下。第二个对话框在她的头顶迅速消失了，Spock只来得及在斜线加粗的“可惜”二字融化在显示板蓝色的荧光前瞥到一个模糊的影子。舵手和领航员在他身后3.8米的地方发出咯咯的笑声，Spock不悦地转身，值班开始后第三次看到Sulu先生的脑袋在白茫茫的云状物体之上惊慌失措地漂浮着。

“Pavel，这不好玩。”

“这很好玩。”

领航员的反驳不是说出来的，他采用了一种更直接有效的方式。他的拒绝变成了一个小小的王冠环绕着舵手的脑袋，Spock看到“俄罗斯制造”几个字在王冠上跳跃。

年轻的领航员显然还想做点什么，但与大副偶然对视把他吓得魂飞魄散，所有恶作剧的对话框都在一瞬间消失得一干二净。舵手看起来并不像是摆脱了困扰，他默默地转身，将自己的脸对准前方显示屏。

然而他并不能控制自己的思维：“舰长快回来吧。”

Spock抿了抿嘴，将猛然跳入空气中的“我同意”、“大副太吓人了”对话框从思维中过滤。

“Spock，我能读懂瓦肯语。”属于Uhura的对话框晃晃悠悠地挡住了Spock的视线，Spock将其无情挥散。

“Sulu先生，你来接管舰桥。”

Spock把他的命令和瓦肯语填充的对话框丢在了身后，高速电梯将他带离了没有舰长的舰桥。他知道自己的脑袋上正悬挂着“医疗湾”，或许还有更多。

-

电梯门打开的瞬间瓦肯人敏锐的视觉精准捕捉到了舰长疾速奔跑的身影。Jim Kirk的思维在空气中留下长条状的混乱词句，夸大了他此刻无序的情绪。Spock从“他妈的”和“疼”之间穿行而过，不由自主地避开了粗体双下划线的“BONES”和“注射器”。Jim没有对Spock打招呼，Spock对此表示理解。紧接而来的是属于医生的对话框，每一个词句都带着毫无意义的锯齿状边缘，Spock数出了五种字体的“小混蛋”，十二个他无法赞同的比喻和二十八种他难以苟同的惩罚。

“医生，对舰长进行鞭打，你将会违反……”

“滚开！”

医生挥向大副胸口的手被Spock从容地避开了。McCoy龇牙咧嘴地张望了一下空荡荡的走廊，和Spock一样，他们都没有看到除了逐渐消失的对话框以外的任何事物。

Spock开始向前走去，并不是因为医生让他“滚开”。然后他被McCoy扯住衣服下摆向后一拉。医生在情绪激动时常常会做出侵犯个人隐私的举动，Spock不认为自己应当纵容人类的此种恶习，于是他在原地站稳，让医生踉跄了一下。

“操你妈的瓦肯！”McCoy对着地板大声念出了自己心中的咒骂，然后他抬起头看向挑眉的Spock，“你看到Jim他妈Kirk了吗？”

意图对上级使用暴力，对同事言语辱骂，Spock在心中默默列着McCoy医生的罪名，并非常肯定自己的缜密排序以标准英语呈现在对话框中。大副背起双手，挺起胸膛，在医生愈发涨红的脑袋前展现自己良好的站姿。

“否定的，医生。”

McCoy的嘴唇剧烈蠕动着，像是挂在叶片边缘奋力攀爬的小虫，然后他粗暴地揉了揉自己的脑袋，这让他看起来更狰狞了，或许这就是他想要的。许多人类咒骂在空气中浮动，尽管他们很快便消散，仍然一定程度上降低了走廊的可见度。

最终医生转过身，准确说是3.8秒之后，在那时Spock观察到一个有趣的现象。一行字从左手边第二扇舱门底下的门缝中缓慢地延展开，然后逐渐升起。

“Spock在帮我掩盖行踪吗？他真是一个甜心。”

然后是第二行：“我打赌Bones要气疯了。”

第三行字被McCoy热情似火的敲门声撞碎了。

“Jim你这个蠢货，我知道你在里面，你给我开门！”

“操。”Jim的对话框穿门而出。

-

或许Jim在恐慌中仍然保持了一定程度的自持，没有更多的对话框飘出舱室了。Spock背着手站在门前，除了出声否认自己之前曾经帮舰长“掩盖行踪”之外一言不发，甚至还保证了自己的思维不泄露。对话框时不时在他的脑袋上消解成一团团白色的云雾，这让Spock的脑袋看起来像一个蠢蠢欲动的小火山。

McCoy正毫不理智地踹门，辅以各种足以让他被关禁闭的威胁。人类很难有控制情绪的自觉，自从对话框事件以来这个趋势愈演愈烈，Spock认为已经到了需要强行干涉的地步。眼下最重要的是把抗拒身体检查的Jim Kirk从舱室里“请”出来，加引号的原因是McCoy厚重口音下讽刺的情绪和暴力的思绪给这一行动目标带来了许多不确定因素。

医生宣布要火烧企业号的1.3秒后舱门唰地打开了，Jim笔直地站在各式各样的清洁机器人之中，脸色比那些光滑反光的建造材料还要惨败。

“Spock救我！”Jim大声想道。

Spock面无表情地说：“舰长，McCoy医生尽管展现出了极端的暴力倾向……”

“闭嘴，大地精。”

“……但我有理由相信医生不会在身体检查中对你造成不必要的伤害。”Spock允许自己的对话框完整地展示在两个人类面前，以补充自己的论述。

在他的语句消失之前，McCoy埋在白色对话框的脸侵入Spock的个人空间做出了一个丑陋的人类鬼脸。

Kirk舰长哈哈大笑了起来，因此值班开始以来第一次，Spock在对话框的包围中没有体验到无法克制的焦躁。

-

“Spock！”

Spock盯着在蔬菜汤上消失的对话框，然后他抬起头。舰长在他的对面坐下，餐盘咣当一声砸在餐桌上，小小地撞到了Spock的汤碗。

“对不起，Spock。”Jim说着吐了吐舌头。

大部分时间舰长所说的话就是他的对话框里所展示的，但是更有条理，更简洁。这并不是说Jim Kirk的话语有多么地逻辑。但是Spock感到自己正在以一种前所未有的角度审视他的人类舰长。

“道歉是没有必要的，舰长。”

Spock知道舰长正对着自己微笑，而不是他脑袋上的对话框。人类低下脑袋开始认真啃咬自己的三明治，头顶的发旋像是思维漩涡之上的一个小小的入口。Jim Kirk对瓦肯语的掌握即使不如通讯官那样优异，也超过了学院对毕业生的基础要求。即使是这样企业号舰长从未过分关注他的大副的思考。这是一种尊重，而Spock对此表示感激。

Kirk舰长突然抬起头，他的嘴角伸出了一面软塌塌的菜叶子，嘴唇上挂着肉渣，他的眼睛直视着Spock，就好像自己的眼神是两柄锋利的匕首：“你抛弃了我。”

人类没有指明他所讨论的事件，但轻松的语气和带着笑意的双眼让Spock排除了一个严肃的指控。Spock放下汤匙，不愿意让自己的正确判断泄露。相反他严肃地反驳：“否定的，舰长，我不曾抛弃你。”

“但你也没有帮我呀。”

Jim语气中的严肃与失望消退得十分迅速，他重新开始进食，看起来越发愉快，甚至开始摇晃自己的脑袋。Spock没有回答，瓦肯人的脑袋上仍然在不停地冒着白色的雾气，或许比1.4小时之前更浓重一些，和整个餐厅环绕飘荡的破碎词句形成了对比。

“你得承认你是爱我的。”Jim头也不抬地说道，而他几乎是钻进Spock眼窝里的对话框竟然跳跃着几个代表“大笑”的表情符号。

Spock感到一个念头在他的脑海中炸开。他迅速将思维中扩散的情绪收拢，但是他意识到第二波情绪的扩散，然后酝酿中的第三波震荡开始形成。也许过分的压抑和长时间工作而推迟了冥想的瓦肯人有些反应迟钝了。Spock奋力收敛自己的思维，他紧盯着蔬菜汤表面无声停驻的深绿色块状根茎。集中注意力。集中。注意力。集中注意力。

“Spock。”Jim的声音和他的思维以及伸出的手一起到达Spock。他的声音贯穿了Spock耳朵之间摇晃的意识，他的对话框笼罩在Spock视线中的区域中，他的手轻轻抚在Spock的手臂上，人类的体温隔着蓝色的制服布料源源不断地到达Spock的皮肤。Spock很确定那里现在是深绿色的，和他原本凝视的蔬菜相同。

“不要害怕，我也爱你。”

Jim的对话框是一行舒展的连笔。Spock抬起头，Jim Kirk正冲着他微笑。他的眼睛是一片平静的海。


End file.
